What Hurts The Most
by bluelightningbug
Summary: At a bonfire, Grover comes up with a plan to tell Annabeth what is going through Percy's mind. And he needs Clarisse and Will to pull it off. Songfic to What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. Percabeth. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Grover had a plan.

Since the end of last summer, after he, Tyson, Annabeth, and Percy went into the Labyrinth, through his empathy link, he could tell Percy was in constant pain.

Sometimes, the feeling would be so strong, he would get little flashes of where his friend was. Sometimes, it was Percy staring at a pretty flower that glowed in the moonlight.

Most times, he would suddenly be picturing Annabeth, and Grover knew, that it was Percy's thoughts, as he could feel the wave of emotion come crashing down on him every time it happened.

Rarely, he would feel the pain lessen, and it was at these times, that Grover assumed Percy was with Rachel.

Sometimes, when Grover concentrated on Percy's emotions, he would witness their fight at the end of last summer. When Annabeth told him the last line of her prophecy.

The satyr felt bad for Percy, cause he would feel every emotion that Percy had felt, during that conversation. All the hurt. And Grover wanted to do something about it.

Grover could tell that Annabeth was always thinking about Percy too.

It would just be little things, like when she passed his cabin, she would relax a little, maybe even let a smile light up her face.

Or how whenever she needed time to think (which was a lot more often lately) Annabeth would go to the beach.

And her favorite color was sea green, the exact shade of Percy's eyes.

It was obvious they were in love with each other, but Annabeth, never gave a thought to how Percy felt about their relationship. He wanted her to understand.

So Grover came up with a plan.

Here, at the bonfire, you could request songs. He knew Clarisse would be willing to help. And Will Solace, who was singing tonight.

Grover left Juniper's side and went up to Clarisse.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "On my signal, secure Annabeth and Percy".

She smiled and nodded. She understood.

Grover then went up on the stage, to talk to Will. When he told him his idea, Will nodded, and agreed.

"Good idea". The singer mumbled.

Grover grinned, and went up to the microphone.

**A/N: Please review! I promise the next chapter will get to the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

ANNABETHS POV

She was sitting next to Percy. They didn't talk very much, since their parting last summer.

She watched Grover get up on stage. He tapped the mic.

"Testing, testing," He smiled. "Clarisse, now".

She stared in confusion at her friend. Then she felt beefy arms wrap around her. She kicked and screamed, but her attacker secured her with a rope.

She was then thrown on the ground next to Percy, who was in a similar predicament. Riptide was cast aside a few feet away.

"Grover!" He yelled at his best friend, who was laughing at him. "What the Hades?"

Grover grinned at him sheepishly, while Clarisse brushed her hands off.

"There you go, Goat Boy".

"Thanks, Clarisse." Grover turned to the rest of the camp, who were watching in bewilderment.

"So you all know I have a empathy link with Percy," He began. I glanced over at Percy. His eyes were wide, and disbelieving.

"And I've been thinking, that he and Annabeth need to clear some things up," Grover continued. "I know how Percy feels, and I also know that Annabeth doesn't know what the Hades is going through his head."

Annabeth tried to squirm, but the ropes were holding her still.

"So," Grover spoke, grinning at the camp. "I've come up with the perfect song to describe what Percy thinks! And Will is going to sing it for us!"

She looked over at Percy. He looked like he was having a panic attack, but no matter how much he struggled, he was trapped.

Will stepped up to the mic. "Thank you Grover…here is _What hurts the most _By Rascal Flatts."

Annabeth frowned. She had never heard that song, and but by the looks of it, Percy had. Will's voice rang out around the camp, Annabeth's thoughts accompanying the song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

Well he does love water…..

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

She could defiantly see that. She had never seen Percy seem troubled about his role in the war.

_But that's not what gets me_

Then what does?

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

She guiltily remembered what happened last summer, when she had walked away from him. She hadn't looked back, and she regretted that now.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Percy had always been there for her, he was the only person who had been, yet she had never let him in. She looked over at him. He looked up, and for a minute, she saw a look of pain and horror on his perfect face, but when he caught her staring, he wiped it clean of all emotion.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

Is that why he had been spending so much time with Rachel?

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

Is that why she had barely seen him smile at her lately?

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

She had left him before he could say anything.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

She had never given him a chance….

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

If Grover was right, if this was how Percy felt, she had possibly thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to her, with out giving a backward glance.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

No wonder Percy liked Rachel instead of her. She was a hypocrite. She left him, when all he had ever done was be there fore him.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Annabeth looked at Percy again. His jaw was clenched, but he wasn't trying to escape anymore. He looked at her in defeat, but he didn't say anything.

_Not seeing that loving you_

Annabeth was getting lost in Percy's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Seaweed Brain".

He cracked a smile at his nickname, but then at the last line, he sang along with Will, just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

_That's what I was trying to do_

The camp was silent, and the ropes fell away from their bodies. Annabeth stood up shakily. "Was Grover right? Did that song match your feelings?" She asked.

Percy glanced away for a moment. Then he turned to the camp, and shouted so all could hear him.

"Nice singing, Will. Remember, tomorrow we're having the sparring tournament to help train for the war, so be up in time for that! Goodnight everyone."

He was acting like it never happened. And he ignored her question! But then he turned back towards her.

"The song was spot on".

Then he gave a small smile, one to show her that everything would be okay between them. The one that never failed to make her feel light headed.

"See you in the morning, Wise Girl". Then the boy with green eyes, turned and walked away, just as she had, the summer before. Except, at the door to his cabin, he looked back.

He waved goodnight, before disappearing into the cabin, leaving Annabeth swimming in sea of emotion. She didn't know what to think.

Fin.

**A/N: How was that? Please review!**


End file.
